This invention relates to golf putting practice devices, and, more particularly, to golf putting practice devices of the type embodying mechanism for kicking a ball back to a person making a putt thereinto.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel golf putting practice device.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device which embodies a novel control mechanism, constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner in the device, for controlling the force with which a ball is returned toward a person making a putt into the device, and, therefore, the distance which said ball is returned.
Golf putting practice devices embodying kickers mounted therein, and wherein controls are afforded for controlling the force with which a ball is returned from the device, have been heretofore known in the art, such as, for example, as shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,594, 3,003,769, 3,134,597, 3,134,934, 3,265,940, 3,306,619 and 3,810,632. It is an important object of the present invention to afford novel improvements over the golf putting practice devices heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf putting practice device which is practical and efficient in construction and operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.